Holding Hands
by Naruhina321
Summary: Naruhina month Day 4 - Holding Hands. Naruto speaks to Hinata about her confession and her feelings.


Day 4 - Holding Hands

Naruto was in a medical tent. He lie in bed sore all over.

Sore from all the fighting, sore from all the thinking, sore from all the stress and confessions... for once he was actually tired of from all the fighting on the battlefield.

"Naruto just lay here and rest, I'll have have someone come to give you some food and water soon" said Sakura as she walked out of the tent.

Naruto lay there. Usually he'd try to escape but he knew it was crucial to rest so he could go back to the battlefield as soon as possible. Plus he didn't have time to be plotting his escape from medical attention.

He was too busy thinking about how Sasuke had decided to join him in defeating Madara. Why would he do that? What had changed his mind?

Then there was Obito and his history. All that confusing talk about Kakashi, and, what was her name again? Rin? Ah, so confusing!

And let's not forget about his team! Oh his lovely lovely team! It's back! Or is it? Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and him are fighting and Sasuke talks about wanting to be Hokage himself, but why? He doesn't know!

He's just so confused. I mean you'd be confused too if your best friend who's like a brother to you abandons home for 3 years to join some pedophile in his quest for power and revenge against his older brother, while at the same time your training like a maniac to prove your strength and to be able to bring him back for the girl you love who doesn't love you back, but then get a confession from the sweetest girl you know professing her love to you, then a couple weeks after that the girl you love confesses as well but you don't feel the same anymore, and then you find out that your the son of the fourth Hokage, you control the demon inside you -literally- , your village is declared war upon, your best friend/brother comes back to fight on your side apparently, your trying to keep all your friends alive in the outrages war, the girl who confessed protected you again, your running out of chakra, one of your friends already died protecting you, and now your in the hospital trying to sort your life out, but you can't because you don't know where to start!

The tent flap opens relieving him from having to think any further, but when he sees who it is that walks in he is beyond shocked.

"N-Naruto-kun, how are you feeling?" Asked Hinata concerened.

Naruto sat up in bed and immediatly felt pain shoot through his body from the soreness.

Hinata quickly walked over to the side of the bed. "N-Naruto-kun stay laying down, you shouldn't be moving so much! Your very tired and sore."

He wanted to talk to her about her actions so bad! He knew he couldn't let this opportunity pass him by. With the way the war was going so far he could...or even worse Hinata could...

No.

No, he wouldn't think about that he decided.

Hinata tried to lay him back down gently but he put the ounce of strength he had into his resistance.

"Hinata no please...this is important..." He croaked while taking her hand off of his shoulder.

"Naruto please let this wait your life is more important than what I said so long ago." Hinata tried to persuade. Hinata knew exactly what this was about.

'Good' thought Naruto 'she knows exactly what this is about'

"Hinata it wasn't that long ago, and I just want...I just want you to..."

He couldn't finish because at that moment an image of Hinata lying lifeless on the ground, blood around her pale and limp body and leaking out of her mouth surfed his mind.

He swallowed the dry lump in his throat and continued as best he could

"...I want to thank you for everything you've done for me. In all honesty I don't deserve your kindness..."

She could here the strain in his voice. She didn't want to talk about this right now, not when he was in this condition.

"Naruto-kun, please get your rest" She said getting up.

"No Hinata-chan, you're gonna stay right here" He said as he gripped her wrist holding her in place.

"Naruto-kun now is not the time to be rejecting me, even though I'm taking a break from the battlefield to help out Sakura here that doesn't mean I can just sit around talking." Hinata said seriously.

Naruto knew this was true, though he was surprised. Hinata was talking loud enough to be heard with no stutter and more confidence than ever before. If it's one thing this war did for Hinata besides making her stronger and better at strategizing it's making her more confident in her abilities, toughening her up.

"I know, but I have been thinking about your words and I..." Naruto began crying.

Hinata's gaze softened. She thought she hurt Naruto and began feeling guilty. No matter how much tougher she would get she would always have that soft spot for Naruto.

"Naruto-kun I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

Naruto -interrupting her- suddenly yanked her into an embrace against him . Against his warm chest, heart beating softly and arms tightening around her.

"Arigatou, Hinata-chan. Arigatou" He cried in her shoulder.

Hinata's tensed body softened as she wrapped her arms around him as well. She cried silently, but Naruto didn't notice as he was too busy crying himself.

"Hinata-chan I know I can always count on you, you're more than just a warrior in my eyes, I'm glad we met and you're the sweetest person I know. 

Naruto paused trying to compose himself before speaking again

"You're the first person to say those three words to me... and I'm incredibly greatful for that..." He whimpered at the end.

Hinata pulled away as she looked at Naruto with her own teary eyes.

"Naruto-kun you know that I care for you and I'll always be there for you...I love you still and always will.

Naruto let those words sink in. Hinata felt this way about him. He composed himself and smiled knowingly.

"I know Hinata-chan I understand everything now" he told her gladly.

Hinata smiled happily. "Good. Now get some rest okay?" She began getting up and wiping her tears.

Then something stopped her again. A hand on her wrist for the second time.

"Wait! Hinata...please stay with me, at least until I can fall asleep."

Hinata nodded, pulled up the stool at the corner of the tent, and sat on it right next to Naruto's bed.

She sat there watching him hands on her lap and after a few minutes he grabbed her hand, and held it tightly. He stared at her and smiled before closing his eyes to rest.

Hinata looked at him contentedly. She would stay there next to Naruto all night if she could. And she would be satisfied with it, just sitting there loving him, holding his hand until he was completely dreaming, in peace.


End file.
